Gute Elben, schlechte Elben
by Ruinhen
Summary: Die etwas andere Elben Geschichte


Maren war mit ihren Freunden am Badesee und sah wie die anderen ihre Sachen zusammen packten. Doch eigentlich gefiel es ihr ihm Wasser viel zu gut um jetzt schon zu gehen.

„Ich schwimm noch ne Runde und komm dann nach!", rief sie ihnen also zu und paddelte los, weiter hinaus. Sie war schon einige Minuten geschwommen, und schon ein gutes Stück weit gekommen, als sie plötzlich einen heftigen Krampf im Bein bekam. Und so hörten die anderen ihre Schreie nicht, als sie nach ihnen rief, weil der Schmerz sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Maren merkte wie sie langsam unterging, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Legolas war gerade zu Pferd unterwegs und zerrte ein erlegtes Tier durch den Fluss, als er fluchend bemerkte, dass irgendwer im Wasser trieb. Er packte diesen jemand unter den Armen und hievte den bewusstlosen Körper aufs Pferd, um dann Pferd, Wild und Mensch fluchend an Land zu bringen. „Wie in Morgoths Namen kommt ein Mensch hier her?", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Maren kam durch das Ruckeln und den festen Griff erst wieder zu Sinnen und begann zu husten. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und spuckte einen Schwall Wasser aus, wonach sie mit geschlossenen Augen und nach Luft ringend liegen blieb.

Innerlich verdrehte Legolas die Augen, hielt das Pferd an und blieb ruhig stehen bis dieser Mensch sich beruhigt hatte.

Irgendwann öffnete sie blinzelnd die Augen, obwohl ihre Lungen noch immer brannten wie Feuer. „Was zum...", krächzte sie heiser als sie seine nicht ganz zeitgemäße Kleidung und das Pferd bemerkte. Erschrocken und geschockt zugleich sah sie ihn an. Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich???, War alles was sie dachte.

Legolas sah sie fragend an, hielt es allerdings nicht für nötig große Reden zu schwingen. „Ja?"

„Was ist passiert? Wieso sind hier überall Bäume?", sprach sie das erste aus was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Nicht mal ordentlich Westron sprechen die Menschen heute, nölte Legolas gedanklich, meinte dann aber laut: „Weil du im Wald bist? Etwas mit dem schwimmen übernommen wie?"

„Welcher Wald? Ich war schwimmen, ja, aber in einem See! Und mit Freunden", sagte sie verwirrt, „Und... wer sind Sie eigentlich?"

Innerlich stöhnte er auf und trieb das Pferd weiter. „Düsterwald. Mein Name ist Legolas, Thranduils Sohn."

Erschrocken klammerte sie sich an ihm fest. „Noch nie von gehört...", murmelte Maren, „Danke, dass sie mich da raus gefischt haben."

Leicht pikiert sah er sie an. „Schon gut."

Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte ließ sie sofort los und schrumpfte etwas zusammen. „Sorry."

Legolas nickte. „Woher bist du?"

„Aus NRW."

„Woher?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

„Nordrhein-Westfalen", leierte sie runter, „ Deutschland! Das kennt doch jeder!"

„Vermutlich... Naja, Vater wird sicher wissen was du meinst. Entweder ist dein Westron so schlecht oder meins..."

„Westron?", fragend sah sie ihn an, „ich rede doch ganz normal."

Wenn das normal ist..., dachte er sich, sagte aber sehr emotionslos: „Ja, vermutlich..."

Auch Maren machte sich ihre Gedanken. Hab ich dem irgendwas getan? Sorry, wenn er sich genötigt gesehen hat mich mitzunehmen… Sie verschränkte die Arme, zitterte jedoch in den nassen Klamotten leicht, wobei der Badeanzug auch nicht gerade wärmend gewesen wäre im trockenen Zustand. „Ist es noch weit? Wieso reiten Sie eigentlich, die meisten benutzen Autos."

Legolas hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie sprach, hatte aber auch keine besonders große Lust auf eine Konversation. „Ja, bei euch Menschen vermutlich. Und wir sind in ein paar Minuten da."

„Was sind Sie dann bitte wenn kein Mensch?"

„Pffft. Elb natürlich. Was erwartest du hier? Hobbits?"

„Elb? Hobbits???" Sie lachte kurz, und fast schon hysterisch, auf. „Das ist doch ein Scherz! Oder...?"

Er seufzte. „Sehe ich so aus als würde ich scherzen?"

Maren musterte ihn kurz. Eher wie kurz vorm kotzen, dachte sie und sagte: „Nein. Aber das kann nie und nimmer stimmen."

„Also bitte! Was daran kann nicht stimmen?"

„Der ganz einfache Grund das es keine Elben und Hobbits GIBT!"

„Dir scheint dein Badeausflug nicht besonders gut bekommen zu sein. Oder seit ihr bei den Menschen immer so ignorant?"

„Ignorant?", fuhr sie auf, „Mach mal halb lang!"

„Bitte wie?"

Jetzt geriert sie ins Stocken. „Wie kommst du darauf das ich ignorant wäre?"

„Wegen der Bemerkung es gäbe keine Elben und Hobbits. Behaupte ich es gibt keine Menschen?"

„Nein, aber... aber das sind doch nur Sagengestalten, Figuren aus nem, wenn auch genialen, aber immer noch einem fiktiven Buch!"

Spöttisch grinste er. „Menschen scheinen ihren Nachkommen nichts mehr beizubringen was über ihre engen grenzen hinausgeht."

„Grenzen? Also bitte, noch nie was vom Internet oder Fernsehen gehört? Da erfährt man jeden Tag das neuste aus ALLER Welt. Ich glaub du hast zu viel Herr der Ringe gelesen."

Legolas war froh, dass sie am Stall angekommen waren und drückte das erledigte Tier einem Laufbruschen, das Pferd einem Stalljungen in die Hand. Er nahm den Menschen vom Pferd und wandte sich dann um um rein zu gehen. „Natürlich..."

Maren sah sich um und wurde von dem Gefühl durchzudrehen beschlichen. „Äh...", sie rannte ihm hinterher um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm Schritt halten zu können, „hier sind wirklich alle so drauf?"

„Wie drauf?", fragte er schroff und fragte sich, ob die Menschen ihren erben gar keine Manieren mehr beibrachten.

„Naja, denken hier wirklich alle in Mittelerde zu sein?"

„Wir SIND in Mittelerde. Bei Eru soweit kannst du nun nicht geschwommen sein." Energisch schritt er zum Thronsaal.

Einen Moment sah sie ihm hinterher, dann rannte sie los um ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. „Aber... Angenommen das hier ist WIRKLICH der Düsterwald aus dem Buch und du der ECHTE Legolas. Wie bitte komm ich hier her? Wie komm ich wieder nach hause, und was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit tun?" Leichte Verzweiflung klan in ihren Worten mit.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", er sah sie entgeistert an, „Woher soll ich wissen was du für Mist gemacht hast? Ich bringe dich zu Adar, der wird wissen was du tun musst. Das ist nicht meine Sache."

Egoistisches Arsch, grollte es in Maren Kopf. „Ich habe KEINEN MIST GEBAUT! Zumindest nicht mit Absicht, was hab ich eigentlich getan dass du... Ihr so unfreundlich seid?" Nun kam sie auch noch mit der Anrede völlig durcheinander.

„Weißt du, ich habe absolut keine Lust mich mit Menschen abzugeben, die in unser Reich spaziert kommen weil sie mal wieder ihre Fähigkeiten überschätzt haben. Ich bin Prinz, kein Samariter."

„Ja, man merkt es... die Arroganz passt." Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie jedoch nur noch.

„Bilde dir nicht zu viel ein, Mensch."

„Worauf? Und ich hab auch einen Namen!"

„Der mir nicht bekannt ist. Er interessiert mich auch nicht." Legolas klopfte an die Tür des Thronsaals.

Thranduil gab den Wachen ein Zeichen die Tür zu öffnen. „Ion nin, war deine Jagt erfolgreich?", fragte er und schritt auf seinen Sohn zu.

Legolas verbeugte sich und sprach nun wie sein Vater in Sindarin. „Ja Ada, sehr. Und ich habe noch dieses Menschenmädchen aus dem Fluss gefischt. Es scheint völlig verwirrt zu sein..."

Thranduil zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „In welchem Sinne? Schwachsinnige Menschen können wir hier nicht brauchen."

Mare stand verloren in einer Ecke und verstand absolut gar nichts.

„Sie war bewusstlos. Und jetzt scheint sie sich weder daran zu erinnern wo sie lebt noch wen es gibt. Kann natürlich auch sein, dass die Menschen einfach in ihrer Engstirnigkeit ihren Nachkommen nicht mehr beibringen dass es außer ihnen noch andere Völker gibt."

„Mädchen, woher kommt ihr?", fragte Thranduil in Westron und sah sie streng an.

„Aus Deutschland, aus NRW...", antwortete sie durch seinen Blick eingeschüchtert.

Thranduil sah skeptisch drein. „Du scheinst recht zu haben, Legolas", sagte er wieder auf Sindarin, „und wegschicken können wir sie nicht so einfach."

„Können wir nicht? Schade..."

Sein Vater lachte kurz. „Wieso?"

„Sie nervt... Ich durfte mir den Weg über anhören, dass es weder Elben noch Hobbits gibt. Und außerdem bin ich sooo arrogant... Was soll ich jetzt mit ihr machen?"

Wieder hob er eine Augenbraue. „WILLST du etwas mit ihr machen?"

„JA soll ich sie hier stehen lassen? Na wegen mir." Abwehrend hob der Prinz die Hände.

„Eben noch schien dir dieser Gedanke der Liebste."

„Vielleicht habe ich doch ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen weil ich ein wenig schroff zu ihr war... War etwas genervt von der Jagd. Aber besonders sympathisch ist sie mir deswegen nicht."

„Dann zeig ihr eines der Gästezimmer, wenn es dein Gemüt beruhigt. Morgen sehen wir weiter."

„In Ordnung. Der Hirsch ist übrigens schon in der Küche. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Er wandte sich zu Maren und sprach wieder in Westron: „Also, komm mit."

Diese nickte und fragte als sie draußen waren: „Was sagte Euer Vater?"

„Dass er morgen entscheidet was weiter passiert. Außer natürlich du willst vorher abreisen."

„Wohin denn bitte?", lachte sie bitter auf, „anscheinend ist das hier ja ne ganz falsche Welt!"

Legolas seufzte. „Ach ja, ich vergaß, es gibt mich ja nicht... Dann musst du wohl bis morgen warten."

Leicht beschämt sah sie ihn an. „Sorry... so meinte ich das vorhin nicht..."

„Oh nicht? Wie denn dann?"

„Ich bin halt im Moment ziemlich verwirrt wegen dem Ganzen. Und wie würdet ihr reagieren wenn ihr dann erfahren würdet, dass es Wesen, von denen man dachte, dass sie nur in der Fantasie leben würden, wirklich existieren?"

„Lass mich raten. Alkohol? Ich tippe auf Schnaps, man riecht nämlich nichts."

„Ich bin nicht betrunken!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Natürlich nicht. Angeheitert vielleicht, richtig. Deswegen bist du auch etwas mit dem Schwimmen durcheinander gekommen, und deine Erinnerung macht nicht mehr so mit."

„Hör mir mal genau zu, ich habe seit 3 TAGEN keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr angerührt, ich hatte einen Krampf, das war alles und bin untergegangen, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe wundert mich ja schon."

„Dann musst du vor drei Tagen verdammt viel getrunken haben", sagt er gelassen.

„Sehe ich in deinen Augen etwa wie ne Säuferin aus? Zwei Glas Wein, mehr nicht, ich hatte noch nie einen Filmriss!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich wissen warum du wirres Zeug redest?"

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass es kein wirres Zeug Ist?"

Legolas lachte. „Nein. Werde auch keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden." Er blieb stehen und öffnete eine Tür. „Dein Gästezimmer."

„Danke. Muss ich mich verbeugen oder so etwas in der art, Herr Prinz?"

„Ach, die Hoffnung auf Manieren hab ich bei dir nicht mehr, also, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Guten Tag!", nickte er, drehte sich um und ging.

Arschloch, dachte sie sich und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Verdammt, und was jetzt?

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stöhnte Legolas leise auf. „Sehr emotional das junge Fräulein...", murmelte er zu sich selbst und ging zu dem Zimmer einer ihm angenehmeren Gesellschaft.

Maren hockte eine Zeit lang in ihrem Zimmer und dachte über alles genau nach.

Keine Manieren... dem werd ich's zeigen! Außerdem knurrte ihr Magen. Na klasse, und wo bekommt man hier was zu Essen her?

Legolas schlenderte irgendwann später mit einem Freund zum Saal um den erlegten Hirschen zu verspeisen. Grinsend erzählte er von irgendwelchen Heldengeschichten.

Maren kam gerade den Gang entlang. In ihrem Zimmer hatte sie ein Creme farbenes Kleid gefunden und es gegen den nassen Badeanzug getauscht. Dank einer etwas, wenn auch nicht viel, hilfsbereiteren Elbe als Legolas hatte sie nun den Weg zum Speisesaal gefunden.

Nicht schon wieder der... gut, er hat es nicht anders gewollt. Nach der Elbenart in den Filmen verbeugte sie sich. „Es freut mich euch wieder zutreffen", sagte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Legolas sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Hallo." Und funkelte zu seinem Freund, der laut angefangen hatte zu lachen.

Nirondir musste vor lachen nach Luft schnappen bevor er auf Sindarin sagte: „Wo hast du die denn ausgegraben?"

„Ausm Fluss gefischt. Scheint verwirrt...", nuschelte der Prinz.

Nirondir lachte noch lauter. „Mein Beileid, Mellon", er bedachte Maren mit einem mitleidigen und dennoch fiesen Blick, „So was hast du wirklich nicht verdient."

„Danke dir." Legolas war sauer weil der Mensch ihn in so eine peinliche Situation gebracht hatte. „Na offensichtlich hast du dich ja zurrecht gefunden. Guten Appetit dann", sagte er zu Maren.

„Danke, und verschluckt euch nicht." An eurem eigenen Hochmut, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Dann suchte sie sich einen Platz ganz am Rand.

Grummelnd sah Legolas ihr hinterher und setzte sich dann mit Nirondir. „Keine Ahnung was mit ihr passiert."

„Am besten so schnell es geht loswerden, Menschen sind einfach unmöglich, so was gehört hier einfach nicht hin."

„Sag das nicht mir. Hoffe Ada sieht das genauso. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für alles Fremdländische."

„Naja, solange er keine Orks beherbergt...", Nirondir musste noch immer grinsen als er hinzufügte: „Sie schien dich ja sehr zu mögen."

„Naja, Ich weiß nicht, ob Orks schlimmer sind..."

Wieder lachte er. „Dreckiger aber bestimmt."

„Na aber wenn die nerven kann man sie umbringen und sagen sie waren gefährlich... Dieser Mensch sieht nicht mal ansatzweise gefährlich aus."

„Vielleicht wollte sie einem ja an die Wäsche, bei Menschen weiß man ja nie. Mit diesem Grund könnte man sie auf jeden Fall verbannen lassen."

Legolas lachte kalt. „Du hättest sie sehen müssen... Bevor dir die an die Wäsche geht bekommst du Aeris ins Bett..."

„Hey, so unwahrscheinlich ist das nicht, dass es mit Aeris nicht noch klappen wird!"

„Träum weiter Mellon. In zwei Ewigkeiten lässt sie dich nicht ran."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Dieses Ding da würde genauso leicht rumzukriegen sein", trumpfte Nirondir hämisch auf.

„Ja die da vielleicht... Menschen..."

„And Aeris genauso."

„Ja, das sieht man ja", lachte Legolas auf, „Dreht sie sich immer noch weg wenn du in den Raum kommst?"

„Pf! Das war reiner Zufall letztens."

„Genau, das ist jedes Mal Zufall. Auch dass sie plötzlich einen Hustenanfall bekommt wenn du sie ansprechen willst."

„Ach und bei dir und Miriel ist es besser, wie?"

„Ach Miriel... Das war ne einmalige Sache. Nachdem wollte ICH nicht mehr."

„Jaja, das sagen sie alle."

„So ist das Mellon. Also, lass uns essen bevor es kalt wird."

Nirondir ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen. „Oder etwas dazwischen kommt." Er machte eine Bewegung in Richtung Maren und lachte wieder.

Legolas grinste: „Genau. Was die Menschen heute alles in den Fluss schmeißen..."

„Wahrscheinlich aus gutem Grunde..."

„Vermutlich", meinte er und wollte nicht wieder gehässig werden.

„Dein Vater sollte wirklich sehen dass er sie schnell los wird", plapperte Nirondir weiter, „vielleicht nimmt ein Händler sie ja als Ware mit, wobei man da wahrscheinlich sogar noch draufzahlen müsste."

„Hmhm... vermutlich..." Legolas kaute extra gründlich auf einem Salatblatt.

„Wieso hast du sie eigentlich gerettet?"

„Na weil sie sonst ertrunken wäre."

„Na und? Sie macht doch nur Ärger, ein solches Ding weniger."

„Hey, sie ist immerhin ein Lebewesen, wenn auch ein Mensch!"

Leicht irritiert sah Nirondir ihn an. „Was ist denn jetzt los, Mellon."

„Wenn ich sie nicht gerettet hätte wäre sie wegen mir gestorben!"

„Nein, wegen ihrer eigenen Blödheit."

„Na ich will auf jeden Fall nicht schuld an einem verlorenen Leben sein."

Leicht fies grinste Nirondir. „Du magst sie etwa?"

„Nirondir! Sie ist ein Mensch!", meinte der Prinz entsetzt.

„Deswegen wundert mich, dass du sie verteidigst."

„Ich verteidige sie nicht. Ich wollte sie nur nicht umkommen lassen."

„Ich sag da, du verteidigst sie", stichelte er.

„Ich würde sie doch nicht verteidigen", sagte Legolas als spräche er von etwas Ekeligem.

Nirondir lachte. „Kein Grund zu gucken als müsstest du einen Ork küssen, ich respektiere dein Handeln, wenn ich es auch nicht nachvollziehen kann."

„Gut." Sie wandten sich wieder dem Essen zu.


End file.
